Unchanted Love
by Gackt koibito
Summary: This is the revised version of Unchanted Love. Naraku has kinapped Kagome and Rin. Can Inuyasha save the school girl in time before Naraku can bring about the girl's demise. Review if u want more.
1. Find Kagome!

*Note: IY and the rest do not, I repeat, do not belong to my superior being, because if they did, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be a couple and Miroku would be in love with Naraku (I love Yaoi!).  
  
A/N: This is a revised version of Unchanted Love. I think I should finish the story so that's why I'm liberated in revising this unfinished fic.  
  
"." = talking out loud '.' = thought  
  
Hai = yes Nani = what Hime = princess Yakata = I'm Glad Iya = no Baka = stupid Soshite = however  
  
Yamero = Stop it  
  
Now on with the show.Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Find Kagome!  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ran swiftly through the forest, killing all youkais in the way with his claws. Miroku couldn't open his Air Rip because of the poisonous bees Naraku released. So instead he used his staff to knock down any Youkais Inuyasha have failed to kill. Sango was behind Miroku, using her boomerang. Finally everyone came to a clearing with an enormous castle in the middle. They walked to the front and stopped.  
  
Inuyasha stared intently at the castle. 'Kagome, be safe,' Inuyasha thought to himself. "This must be Naraku's castle."  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha." Miroku said with a serious tone.  
  
"Hai."  
  
When they tried to walk on, a barrier stopped them.  
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha pounded as hard as he could on the barrier, but it was of no use.  
  
"Naraku! Let me the fuck in! Or are you too scared that I'll kick your ass?!" Inuyasha was really angry and couldn't control it. The possible thought that Kagome was hurt really got him worked up.  
  
"Hmm. You insult me Inuyasha. To think that I'd be afraid of you? I'm just waiting for another guest. Oh and here he is." All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest and walked towards them.  
  
"Shit! What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"He has his reasons for being here. Welcome all to my domain."  
  
"Where the fuck is Kagome?!" Inuyasha screamed with rage.  
  
"Oh, you mean her?" Naraku stepped aside and showed an illuminated Kagome. She was kneeling with her head bent down. She wasn't wearing her usual school uniform. She was wearing a gown similar to those of a hime. Her hair was pinned up and she had makeup on (lipstick, eye shadow, etc.).  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha screamed with relief. "Yakata."  
  
"Kagome sama!" Miroku said in glee.  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" Sango said happily.  
  
"You bastard! Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha demanded furiously.  
  
"Iya. I think I'll keep her for a while. If you want her back, come get her."  
  
"How the hell we gonna to do that, baka!? We can't even get through the barrier." Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"I will put down the shield, soshite. I wouldn't attack if I was you." That's when the barrier disappeared.  
  
"Just in case you don't understand me Inuyasha, I will show you a little of what I can do. Kagome?" Naraku said softly. Kagome raised her head and turned to the direction of Naraku.  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama?" Inuyasha cringed up when he heard Kagome say Naraku-sama.  
  
"Do you worship me?" Inuyasha tightened his fists.  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama."  
  
"Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama." Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome!?" He screamed. Naraku went on.  
  
"I want you to do me a favor, Kagome."  
  
"Anything for Naraku-sama."  
  
"What are you saying Kagome!?" 'That's not the Kagome I know!' Inuyasha thought  
  
"I want you kill yourself." Naraku ordered.  
  
"Nani!?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru, was in shock.  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama." Next to Kagome was a dull bladed knife. Everyone knew that Kagome would be in excruciating pain if she stabbed herself with it.  
  
The school girl picked up the knife and looked at it passionately. She held it with both her hands and raised it above her head.  
  
"For you, Naraku-sama." Kagome said before bringing the knife down.  
  
"Yamero, Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried with fear.  
  
  
  
If you want more review onegai!!  
  
  
  
*Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading 


	2. Kagome's Proposal

*Note: Inuyasha and everyone else will never, ever in this century, belong to me! I know it's sad! Tear Drop!  
  
"." = talking out loud '.' = thought (.) = A/N  
  
Matte = Wait Onegai = please Aishiteru = I love you Yuresenai = I'll never forgive you Chotto matte = Wait a sec Kuso = Damn/Shit Busou = Bitch Shinjiteru = I believe in you  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Kagome's Proposal  
  
  
  
"Matte!?" Naraku said calmly. Kagome stopped abruptly, just before the knife touched her pale skin. "What's with the sad face, Inuyasha? Afraid that your girlfriend here was going to die?" Naraku smirked. He was boasting about his power over Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided not to responded to the comment. He knew if he did, he would be the greater fool then he wants to be or at least, to let people believe so.  
  
"Kagome, onegai, listen to me. I didn't realize until now that." Inuyasha paused. "Aishiteru Kagome!" Everyone (except for Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Why would they care??) was in shock. Kagome flinched a little, but it seemed like the word didn't effect her.  
  
"Kagome I've loved you since the time you'd cried for me. You were there for me through all those times, even when you knew how I felt about Kikyo. Just now, I was scared. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Inuyasha face became stern, filling with hate, "If I see even one scratch on her, Yuresenai!" Inuyasha ran inside the castle.  
  
"Chotto matte Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango followed behind the hanyou. Naraku looked at the group and smirked. Purposely, he brought his attention back to his real threat. Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Maybe you can get my brother all riled up about a girl, but I won't be as easy." the inu-youkai said in an informative tone.  
  
"Not even for her?" Naraku grabbed a girl from behind him. It was Rin with her hands tied and with a cloth around her mouth.  
  
"Hmph! If you hurt her, I'll show you the real meaning of your name!" ( Naraku literally means hell, but don't quote me on it!) Sesshoumaru gracefully sashayed his way into the castle.  
  
"Hmm, we'll see." Naraku cackled while he, including Kagome and Rin disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Kuso! Where could that shit head be?!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran around trying to find a way to Naraku. Letting the hanyou search around, Miroku grabbed Sango's arm, making the girl stop abruptly. Sango glared at the hoshi but waited until he explained his action before whipping out her Hiraikotsu and slamming it at the perverted priests deserving head.  
  
"Nee, Sango-sama, why don't we make a promise to each other?" Miroku said seriously.  
  
"What kind of promise?" Sango said, really believing he was serious.  
  
"Who knows what'll happen to us when we fight Naraku. So let's promise." Miroku stopped, making the girl curious.  
  
"What Hoshi-sama?" the demon exterminator said anxiously.  
  
"That we should get married the minute we destroy Naraku!" Miroku said in a sing songy way. This really got Sango ticked.  
  
"Baka!!!!" Sango screamed while hitting Miroku continuously over the head with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku tried to block them but to no avail.  
  
"Stop it." Inuyasha screamed angrily. "This is not the time to have a lover's quarrel." Sango and Miroku blushed at the insinuation. "Kagome is in danger." Miroku stands up straight.  
  
"Soda (That's right in Japanese not soda in English hehe). Who knows what'll Naraku will do with Kagome." Everyone was quiet. All of a sudden, a strong torrent of wind blew in between Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked to his right to see a woman with her hair up, wearing a kimono and had a intricate designed fan.  
  
"Kagura!?" Inuyasha screamed with bewilderment.  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't think I'd let you go easily, did you?" the corners of Kagura's mouth formed into a smile.  
  
"Busou! I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles indicating that he means business.  
  
"Inuyasha, This might sound weird, but I'm here to help you."  
  
"Eh!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Since I'm sick and tired of Naraku's bullshit, I've decided to join you in defeating Naraku." Kagura said it what seemed like a determined voice to kill her master.  
  
"Why the hell should I believe you? How do I know that you want me to get rid of Naraku so you could get the Shikon no Tama? Or maybe this is another trap of Naraku? " Inuyasha looked intently into her eyes.  
  
"You don't. All I can ask is for you to believe in me, because shinjiteru." Kagura said softly while her eyes pleaded to Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
I hope you like the second chap. Of The Unchanted Love. Sorry if I had put in unfamiliar Japanese words and that the chapter is...extremely short . Please review. Tell me your thoughts (comment) and the more reviews I get, the longer the story!  
  
*Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading 


	3. Getting Things Started

*Note: Though I might sound convincing that Inuyasha and co. are mine, sadly they aren't. Thanks to the people that review! Enjoy! And please people review more so I can be inspired to write more. Make comments, good or bad, but be helpful. Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Chapter3:Getting Things Started  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku said with doubt. "Inuyasha, don't trust her. She's trying to trick you." Miroku was looking at Inuyasha worriedly.  
  
"If you try anything funny, ore wa korosu!" Inuyasha started to walk off. Miroku and Sango just stood there gaping while Kagura stood there smiling sadistically. Sango and Miroku decided to run after the hanyou.  
  
"Nee, Inuyasha! What are you thinking? She's our enemy! How do you know she's not going to kill us at the end?" Sango said with an aggressive tone.  
  
"Uresai! Don't you think I don't know that?! I don't have the time to deal with the likes of her. My main objective is to get Kagome back and to kill that bastard Naraku!" There was animosity surrounding Inuyasha as he walked on. Miroku sighed. He turned to Kagura and frowned.  
  
"Kagura, if I was you I'd think twice before I fuck with Inuyasha. Your lucky that he hasn't turned you into shreds already. Inuyasha may be lenient now, but after he finds Kagome and kills that asshole Naraku, he'll have nothing to stop him from killing you." Miroku turned away and went in the same direction as Inuyasha. Sango and Kagura was still behind.  
  
"Hmph." Kagura turned to face Sango, grinning at the demon exterminator. "I believe you have something to say?" Kagura waited for the insults to come out.  
  
"I don't care what Inuyasha or Hoshi-sama thinks about you, all I know is I don't like you. You think that now you decided to go against Naraku is going to put you on our good side? Don't be stupid! One mistake and it's all over. I will kill you if you make one wrong move. I'll be waiting for the time you do." At that Sango turned around to follow her friends.  
  
"Busou!" Kagura couldn't help but smile. Kagura decided to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Shimatta!" Inuyasha ran around to find a way out. "Shit, where the fuck are we!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha! We'll find a way out." Sango said calmly. "Damn it! It's a trap."  
  
"Nani?!" Everyone looked to there right to see a bunch of youkais coming towards them.  
  
"I was wondering when the action was going to get started! Get the Fuck Out of my way!!!!" Inuyasha screamed with frustration. Inuyasha jumped into the air and pulled out his Tetsusaiga with much distress. Though he had trained really hard to even lift up the heavy monstrosity, he could not maneuver it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Damn! I'm tired. This thing is useless!" Inuyasha threw the sword to the side and sits down Indian style on the ground.  
  
"You can't give up Inuyasha! Look at all the hardships you went to to actually get the Tetsusaiga. And now you want to give it up? This is not like you Inuyasha." Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Feh! Easy for you to say. Your not the one that has to handle it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Demo. I thought you wanted to be stronger?" Inuyasha immediately looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Onegai Inuyasha, try. I don't want." tears started to form at the crease of her eyes. "I don't want you to die!" Kagome instantly put her hands up to her eyes and sobbed. Inuyasha looked at her with grief and pleasure. He hated it when Kagome, or any girl for that matter, cries. But he was pleased that she was worried about him. Inuyasha did the only thing he knew how to do right. He hesitantly put his arms around Kagome. Kagome automatically put her hands and face to his chest and cried freely. Inuyasha just got more confused. For a month he was sure that he loved Kikyo and wanted to die for her. But now, he was falling more and more in love with Kagome. Is dying for Kikyo worth it? Maybe he should stay alive and spend his life with Kagome?  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Inuyasha brought the sword up into the air and brought it down to do his ultimate move. "Kaze no Kizu!!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know he mastered the Tetsusaiga that fast." Sango said in awe.  
  
Inuyasha destroyed all of the youkais and ran to follow a sound of laughter. Naraku! Inuyasha thought while running. When everyone found the source of laughter they all just stood there in shock. "Welcome to my humble abode. Let's get this over with." Naraku shrieked with pleasure.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehe i know this chapter is really short but bare with me. Im revising for now and not really adding more to make it longer but to sound better than before. Yes i know i suck! oh well. Eventually It'll be longer!!! Questions? Comments? Review please  
  
*Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading 


End file.
